Just Call Us Cupid
by ae
Summary: When Amy Laurence notices a handsome new stranger in town applying, coincidentally, for a teaching position at a nearby school, Cupid starts working overtime.
1. Part One

**author:** ae   
**email:** besslaurence@flash.net   
**rating: **G   
**category:** humor/romance   
**summary: ** When Amy Laurence notices a handsome new stranger in town applying, coincidentally, for a teaching position at a nearby school, Cupid starts working overtime.   
**disclaimer:** I own none of the characters presented save the "dashing" Austin Bracken, who is of my own creation, although the actual story itself is also of my own 'creativity.' And in the case that you should decide to sue for some reason, I'm certain you'd probably be paying far more for the process itself than what you would receive in return as I don't have much to offer. :) But the Spanish books are always up for grabs...   
**author's comments:** please R/R!   
  
  
  


**Just Call Us Cupid**

  


PART ONE

  


**M**eg Brooke breathed a long sigh, rolling her eyes heavenward as her younger sister, Amy Laurence, requested to see yet another bolt of material. She was having another dress made for Bess—a party dress—and it had to be just perfect. 

"What do you think about this one, Meg?" she asked, holding up the taffeta for her older sister to see. "I think the color would suit her complexion well—and the blue would bring out her eyes." 

"Yes, Amy," Meg said, trying to summon up the proper enthusiasm, enough to appease the woman. "I think that's lovely. And I'm sure that Bess will love it." 

"Really?" 

"Really. Now are you ready to leave yet?" 

"Meg!" Amy chided, "Picking out the perfect material is a very slow, complicated process. I simply cannot be rushed." 

Meg muttered soft nothings under her breath but refrained from commenting out loud. Her sister was so impossible sometimes! If she spent as long shopping for Daisy and herself as long as Amy spent for Bess, she, Meg, would never get anything done. 

"That's a wonderful color, Mrs. Laurence," Charlotte Gerson drawled in that usual tone of hers. "But isn't it the same color that you picked out for that darling dress you were having made _last_ week?" 

Amy glanced up at the young woman, her eyes holding a spark of blue fire. "Yes, I do believe you are right." She dropped the material without a second hesitation and started to turn toward Meg. "I don't think I'll select anything this week. I'll check Mrs. Albright's shop, and if she doesn't have anything suitable, I'll come back and see if you have anything better with your next shipment." 

Charlotte lifted her chin, her lips pursing into a delicate line. "Very well, Mrs. Laurence. Though I'm sure you won't fine any goods as nice as the ones in this store," she added. 

Seeing the pale smoothness of her younger sister's jaw tighten, Meg stepped a little closer, giving Amy a slight, inconspicuous nudge with her elbow. "Come, Amy. Jo will be waiting for her mail." 

She could feel Amy resist at first, but she consented and moved away from the store counter. "You're right. I wouldn't want her to grow impatient and have to come and get if herself." Shooting a glare in Charlotte's direction, Amy straightened her shoulders and swept away, her skirts swishing. 

"Thank you… Miss Gerson," Meg said, remembering her manners, before she followed her sister. She knew that it would not hurt Charlotte Gerson to be brought down a few notches, but now was neither the time nor the place. 

"That woman makes me so mad," Amy hissed once they had crossed to the other side of the store. "She's so smug—ever since Nick declined her advances, that freight train has been nothing but a little snob." 

"Shh Amy," Meg chided, "She might hear you." 

"I don't care if she does!" Amy declared petulantly, stomping her dainty foot. "It would serve her right if—" 

The bell above the door tinkled, announcing the arrival of another customer. Charlotte's manner changed immediately, and she put on a sweet smile, greeting the prospective buyer. "Can I help you, Sir?" 

Taking notice of the flirtatious expression that crossed the woman's face, Amy looked up, curious to find the cause for such behavior—not that, with Charlotte Gerson, it took much. But, as assumed, the freight train had caught another unfortunate victim in her track. A very nice looking one, she noted. 

"Yes, perhaps you could tell me where I could find Peterskill Academy?" The man looked up, a rather sheepish smile on his handsome face as he produced a letter with smeared ink. "I'm afraid the directions sent to me have been…ruined." 

"Oh, dear," Charlotte clucked. "You poor man. Yes, of course I could . . ." 

Watching the Gerson's niece, Amy muttered, "She'll be throwing herself across the counter and into his arms before long." She huffed. "She's behaving the same way with that man as she did with Nick." 

"Amy, she . . . slipped," Meg felt compelled to remind. "It—" 

"Shh!" Amy grabbed Meg's arm and pulled her farther into the corner, attempting to make them look as inconspicuous as possible. 

"What has gotten into you?" she returned in a fierce whisper. One minute Amy was shouting loud enough for Boston to hear and the next, she was demanding near silence. 

"Look at him!" she said in a quiet but excited tone. "Isn't he dashing? Just look at him. He's new in town, isn't he? I don't believe I've seen him before. Looks like a marrying man." She carried on, speaking so fast that Meg had a hard time keeping up. 

"Amy!" Meg snapped, surprised and rather appalled that someone, her sister, would suggest such a thing. "You're married!" 

"Not for me, Meg. For Jo!"   
  


* * *

"I have three words for you, Amy Curtis March Laurence. No, no, and no." Meg shook her head, emphasizing each word. 

"But Meg," she pouted, "He's just perfect for her." 

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you said that?" 

"All right, so we failed last time. But there's always a time to try again." 

"WE? Amy, that was YOU!" 

"Well, then, that's what went wrong." 

"What?" 

"You weren't helping me." Amy gave her an innocent smile. "Meg, would you like to come to Plumfield for dinner on Tuesday evening?" she asked then, completely switching subjects. 

"Why—?" 

Charlotte starting speaking again, however, capturing Amy's full attention and discouraging any response from Meg. "I take it you don't live around here?" she purred, fluttering her lashes at the stranger. 

"No, I'm from Quincy. But I'm interviewing for a job as a teacher at Peterskill Academy," he explained, refolding the streaked paper and replacing it in his suit coat pocket. 

"A teacher." Charlotte smiled. "How educational." 

"Oh, good heavens!" Amy fretted. "With a woman like that, he's never going to want to come back to Concord again. I think it's time we introduced ourselves, Meg." 

"Amy, I don—" 

But her protests of reasoning fell on deaf ears as Amy grasped her arm and dragged her over to the newcomer. "Hello. I hope you'll forgive me for interrupting, but I couldn't help overhearing that you were new in town." She extended her gloved hand. "I'm Mrs. Amy Laurence and this is my sister, Mrs. Meg Brooke. Welcome to Concord." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Laurence, Mrs. Brooke." He tipped his head in polite acknowledgement, offering a genuine smile. "Forgive me, I'm Austin Bracken." 

"Austin Bracken, what a charming name," Charlotte complimented, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. 

Ignoring the woman, Amy dove right in and asked, shocking everyone, "Would you care to join us for dinner on Tuesday evening, Mr. Bracken?"   
  


* * *

"I still cannot believe you did that!" Meg declared, clinging tightly to the carriage seat as Amy galloped down the dirt road to Plumfield at a harried pace. 

"Oh, well, what's done is done. We can't let Jo know, though." 

"Can't tell Jo?" She did not like the sound of this. 

"It would ruin everything!" Amy stated emphatically. 

"I thought you weren't going to Plumfield today," Meg said, reaching up to clamp a hand over her hat before it could fly away. 

"Well, my plans changed," she answered simply. With a small shrug of her shoulders, she pulled the horse to a halt in front of the big house. "Remember. Don't breathe a word of this to Jo!"   
  


* * *

"Meg, Amy," Jo greeted with a smile. "What brings you two by today? We weren't expecting you." 

"That makes two of us," Meg murmured, stepping in behind her youngest sister. 

"We were doing some shopping in town and decided to stop by for a short visit. You don't mind, do you?" Amy gave Jo an angelic look. Not that she planned on leaving if Jo didn't want them there . . . 

"No, of course not! Come right in. I'll have Asia get some tea." Jo ushered them into the parlor, then, while both were settling down, turned to leave. 

"No!" Amy said suddenly, jumping up. "I mean, let me ask her. Our ride over was bit drafty, and I think I'll stop and freshen up in the powder room. I'll just speak with her on my way." 

Jo took a seat. "Oh, well, all right . . ." 

Without further say, Amy departed and bustled down the hall, heading straight for the kitchen. There was a dinner guest coming on Tuesday and she had dozens of things to do! 

"Asia! Just the woman I wanted to see." 

"Mrs. Amy," Asia said, glancing up from cutting potatoes, "We weren't expectin' ya today." 

"Yes, well, I need to ask you a favor." 

"A favor?" 

"Yes, you see—" 

At the moment, the broth on the stove started to boil over, sending Asia careening across the kitchen in order to avoid a disaster. "Jus' one moment," she said and, after rescuing the pot, straightened to listen. "What were ya sayin', Mrs. Amy?" 

Amy decided to break the news gently. "We're having a dinner guest Tuesday evening."   



	2. Part Two

  


**Just Call Us Cupid**

  


PART TWO

  


Nick rubbed the back of his hand against his perspiration-dampened forehead, groaning with slight discomfort at the unusual spring heat. Hearing voices from the kitchen then, he paused just outside the doorway. 

Jo's sisters were here again. 

He succumbed to his natural curiosities then, however and inched closer, daring to listen through the door for telling clues as to what both women were discussing. 

"He's terribly handsome." 

Her comment caught him off guard, but he recovered quick enough and leaned against the wall, a slight smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He had never thought much about his appearance before, but, hey, he could accept that. 

"Nick is handsome," Asia spoke then. 

Nick jerked upright from his slouched, crossed-arm position against the wall. Who had Amy been talking about? Not him, he gathered from the housekeeper's response—support on his behalf. _Thatta girl, Asia._

"He's a teacher, too," Amy continued. 

"A teacher?" Asia seemed to ponder the detail. "Well, now…" 

His smirked drooped a bit at one side and he frowned. Whose side was she on? 

"I'm telling you, Asia. He and Jo are perfect for each other. Like cinnamon and sugar." 

"I s'pose I could make somethin' a little extra special," Asia agreed with a slight hint of resignation in her tone—if nothing more than to appease and get the other woman out of her kitchen. 

Ecstatic was the only word to describe Amy's response. "Wonderful!" 

Nick slapped his hat against his thigh, lines of a deep scowl settled between his brows. What was going on here? Asia had been his only hope and even she was agreeing to Amy's charade of inviting some owl-faced teacher for dinner. Something had to be done. Matchmaking was evidently part of the big picture and Jo— 

Bess's sweet sounding but all knowing tone broke through his abstractions, "Picnics are positively romantic, Dan." 

Dan smirked, both he and Bess oblivious to Nick's presence. "Yeah, well, if I ever take a girl on a picnic, it'd only be for the food." 

She rolled her eyes in a manner that suggested the male gender was hopeless and continued out to the porch—with Dan trailing behind, almost at her heels. When the click of the front door reached his ears and confirmed their departure from the house, Nick regarded the stairs with pensive intensity. Picnics, eh? 

Sporting another slight grin, he strode out to the barn, whistling softly.   
  


* * *

Her short, dark tresses had just been brushed back from her cheeks in order to blow out the lamp when a shadow fell across the floor. Jo gave a small start; her heart, however, slowed upon recognition of Nick's warm but unusual smile. 

"I didn't see you there." 

"Sorry fer scarin' ya," he apologized leaning casually against the doorframe. 

"Have you been there for long?" the query lept from her lips, unchecked, before she could catch herself. 

"Jus' walked up," Nick said, hoping to allay her unease. 

Jo smiled, her brown eyes dancing in the faint light of the oil lamp. "Did you need something?" 

He stood up and rubbed a hand behind his neck, ducking his head in a bashful manner. "Yeah, actually…" he hesitated. What if she said no? Fear of rejection tore relentlessly at him. 

"Yes?" 

Still, he hesitated… for a moment. He had to make a move, be bold. Before that handsome teacher dud of Amy's could. "I was wonderin' if ya might want ta go fer a picnic by the lake... just you an' me." 

She blushed liked a schoolgirl. "I'd like that." 

Nick relaxed considerably. "Great. How 'bout Wednesday, early afternoon? Kids don't got school 'cause o' spring break," he reminded though doubting the headmistress had forgotten. 

Jo smiled again. "That would be lovely." 

"Good. Real good." His eyes glimmered with anticipation. "Wednesday, then."   
  


* * *

Convincing Jo to let them join the Plumfield group for dinner on Tuesday was not a difficult ordeal. Amy just did not bother to mention that a "real" guest would be coming over as well. 

"Thomas Buckminster Bangs, don't you dare!" 

Tommy lifted his head, the identical expression of a whipped puppy dog crossing his freckled face. He HATED it when people called him that! It was downright intimidating—especially when it was Mrs. Laurence. "What?" he asked innocently. 

"Don't you dare even _think_ about scooping that icing off with your finger." Amy shot him a no-nonsense look before scurrying from the dining room. "Jo!" she gasped, scrutinizing her sister's attire, "Don't tell me you plan on wearing that to dinner?" 

Jo rested her hands on her hips. "What?" 

"That… that dress." Amy waved her hands in the air. "You cannot wear that for dinner." 

"And just why not?" 

"Well it's…" she paused. It was one of Jo's nicer dresses—she did rather like it. But, tonight she needed something different. It was not the dress to be worn when meeting her future husband! 

"Why don't you wear your blue and purple one?" 

Before Jo could respond, a knock sounded, causing a whole new scenario of chaos. "Who could that be?" she wondered out loud, walking into the large hall. 

Nan, however, beat her there, swinging the front door open with evident enthusiasm. "Howdy! What do you want?" 

"Nan!" Jo chided, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders as she came up behind her. "I'm sure—" she stopped, her lips parting slightly at recognition of the handsome stranger. 

"Austin?"   



	3. Part Three

  


**Just Call Us Cupid**

  


PART THREE

Pleasant shock registered on his handsome face. "Jo March!" he exclaimed, able to place a name to the pretty face. "I don't believe it. How long has it been? Eight, nine years?" 

Jo smiled, equally pleased to see the visitor. "Almost ten, I think. But won't you come in?" She stepped back, motioning for Nan to do the same as she held the door open a little wider. 

Austin bowed his head with polite appreciation. "Thank you. Is this your home?" he asked then, glancing about the foyer. "It's a lovely house." 

"It is, yes. My great Aunt March left it to me after she died, and my husband Fritz and I opened a school for boys." 

"And girls," Nan proudly declared. 

"Yes." Jo smiled fondly at her tomboy. "And recently we've opened our doors to girls as well. But tell me," she requested, interested to hear about him, "What brings you all the way to Concord?" 

"I'm here to—" 

"Mr. Bracken!" Amy's loud greeting to the newcomer temporarily disrupted the conversation. "How very good to see you again. I do hope you found your way all right?" 

"I did, thank you. Your directions were very clear. Much better than the ones I inquired about the other day in the general store." He chuckled. 

"Good! Good." Amy smiled brightly, as was her usual way when greeting guests, and then, as if suddenly remembering her older sister, quickly directed all attention to Jo. "Oh, dear, forgive me. This is my sister, Jo Bhaer. She's a schoolteacher as well; as a matter of fact, she's headmistress of a school—Plumfield." 

Jo blushed, though more embarrassed by her sister's aggravating attempt at playing perfect hostess than being reintroduced to an old friend. "We've met," she informed her sister patiently. "He and I—" 

"You have? Goodness! Have you really?" Amy turned back to Austin, as if for clarification on the newest development. 

Austin nodded. "We were fellow boarders during her stay in New York. We often attended the same discussions." 

Jo couldn't help but laugh at the memories. "Oh, yes, those discussions. I'm quite sure I was not welcome there." 

"I've a feeling is was more out of embarrassment than anything else." 

"Embarrassment?" 

"The thought of being outwitted by a woman is almost more terrifying to a man than losing his right arm," Austin said with a chuckle. "And I'm certain that group of gentleman was no exception." 

Jo smiled again. "Did you share their terror?" she teased. 

"I fear I am not at liberty to disclose such information." 

"Men!" She rolled her eyes heavenward. "You're all alike." 

Asia stepped into the hall then an amused on her lips as she announced that supper was on the table. Cheers could be heard from the parlor as a small tangle of boys hurried into the dining room, anxious to be fed. 

Jo turned to Austin. "Shall we?"   
  


* * *

Meanwhile the youngest March fell behind the rest, catching Meg's arm with a delighted expression in her eyes. "Can you believe this?" she asked excitedly. "And you insisted it was not to be! I can only conclude otherwise from this latest turn of events." 

"But Amy," Meg protested, "Jo and Nick—" 

"Have not even begun courting yet!" 

"But Amy—" 

"This is not just a coincidence, Meg," she continued, oblivious to the tone of her older sister's voice. "It's fate, dear; pure and simple. Absolutely delicious fate! You cannot deny it, they are perfect for each other." 

Meg's smooth forehead furrowed. "Well, I suppose they do have quite a few things in common . . . " 

"Exactly!" Amy brightened, seeming to receive a new burst of enthusiasm from her reluctant cohort's tentative agreement. "Just watch," she whispered, ducking her head close in a conspiratorial fashion. "Before you know it, our dear sister Jo will be Mrs. Austin Bracken!"   
  


* * *

Dinner progressed perfectly and Amy was thrilled. Jo was getting along better with her catch than she had ever dared to hope her dark haired sister might. A few more chances to be alone with each other and she was positively certain a proposal would quickly be in order. 

Much to her disappointment, though, the children had just begun to join the conversation when Nick appeared, immediately diverting their attention. Amy stifled a sigh. Did men have no sense of timing? 

"Nick!" Tommy grinned, "C'mon. You can sit here." 

"Thank ya, Tommy." He nodded toward the boy. "Sorry I'm late. Got caught up gettin' a load of feed in town." The caretaker flashed an apologetic smile, not entirely oblivious to the unfamiliar man at the table. 

"It's all right, no harm done. Thank you for taking care of it. Nick," Jo smiled over at Austin, "This is Austin Bracken, a friend of mine from Boston. Austin, this is Nick Riley, our caretaker." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Riley," Austin said, promptly rising from his seat to extend his hand. 

Nick extended his own, offering another nod of his tousled head in proper acknowledgement. "Likewise," he answered, though it was hard to keep his blue eyed gaze from straying in Jo's direction. She had such brilliant smile on her face . . . 

Introductions then properly conducted, Jo turned her focus back to their unexpected guest, Nick's furtive glances going completely unnoticed. "So you were saying about—" 

"Tommy!" Bess shrieked, startled and distressed as a stream of milk suddenly crawled across the tablecloth and dripped onto her skirts. 

The younger boy blushed, dabbing a napkin frantically—and rather clumsily—along the path of the spill. "Sorry, Mrs. Jo. It just . . . slipped outta my hand." Tommy gave a sheepish grin, grateful when the housekeeper stepped over the help him. 

"It's all right, Tommy. You may be excused to get yourself a new plate." Jo smiled, "Just . . . be careful." 

"Yes Mrs. Jo." With Asia caring after the milk, Tommy slid from his chair and hurried into the kitchen, anxious to resume the meal. "I'll be right back." 

When he had disappeared from the room, Jo glanced at Austin. "Please excuse us. It's a rare event that we make it through one meal without some sort of mishap." 

Austin grinned, not offended in the least. "As is expected with children. I'm quite enjoying it, in fact," he assured her, attempting to stifle a chuckle of gentle amusement. 

Bess, who had been politely listening to their talk before the accident, looked up from her lap with a slight frown on her smooth features. "May I please be excused, Aunt Jo? I need to change." It would simply not do to have a puddle of milk in her lap. 

"Before it ruins your pretty dress?" Emil smirked. 

Brown eyes dark, Dan swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Emil." Jo graced her older student with a warning glance before turning back to her disturbed niece. "Yes, Bess, you may be excused. Just hurry back when you're done." 

"Yes, Aunt Jo." 

Austin chuckled softly then, smiling as the blonde girl quickly departed from the dining room. 

Nick chose that moment to ask a question. "So, Mr. Bracken—" 

"Please, call me Austin." 

"—Austin," Nick respected the man's wishes with a small nod, passing Rob the butter as he continued with his question, "What brings ya to Concord?" 

"I'm applying for a teaching position at a nearby school, Peterskill Academy," he explained, amiable as always. "One of their teachers is suffering in health, and they are searching for a replacement." 

Emil eyed the man curiously. "You're interviewing at Peterskill? Good luck. Those boys are—" a nudge to the knee stopped him, "—are real athletic." He flashed an angelic smile at Mrs. Jo. 

"Athletic?" His brows rose. "I see. Well, thank you for the heads up, Emil. I will remember that." Austin took a sip of his water, hiding a smile with the action. He enjoyed this lively bunch of Plumfielders. 

"Will you live in town, Mr. Bracken?" Amy asked, taking a dainty bite of her food. 

"I believe so. It's not a sure thing—I've not yet interviewed—but I will be glancing at houses in the area as well." 

"How delightful. The school will be blessed to have such an intelligent teacher." 

Meg almost choked on a bite of mashed potatoes. Good grief! One might think her little sister was going after the man herself. 

"It's kind of you to say so, Mrs. Laurence," he said humbly. 

"Meg, wasn't the old Peterson estate going up for sale?" Amy queried then, her attention on Meg in hope that no one had caught the other woman's choking fit. 

Dabbing her mouth, Meg managed a polite smile. "I believe so. Carl Peterson was here making a few last minute arrangements with the funer—" 

"It's a lovely place," Amy interrupted, going back to Austin. "I'll have my husband check up on it for you." 

Before he could reply to the offer, another interruption came about. "I'm back," dark haired Tommy announced. 

"Welcome back, Tommy," Austin took the liberty of greeting the boy with yet another soft chuckle. 

While he shuffled back into his seat beside Nick, Dan spoke up, somewhat anxious to appease his suspicions. "Have you really been ta Colorado? Seen the Rockies?" he asked, an undeniable spark of interest in his brows eyes. 

"I have, yes." Austin nodded. "My Great Uncle and his family live in Colorado Springs and I spent a summer there with them after I graduated from college." 

"It must be real fascinatin'—seein' Pike's Peak an' all," Dan continued, opening more than he usually did to people he was not well acquainted with. "I'm gonna stop there on my way out West after I graduate from Plumfield." A bit of a proud smile crossed his dark features. 

"That so?" The teacher was genuinely interested. "Well, it's worth it. And Garden of the Gods—it's magnificent, right up there with the Grand Canyon. It's a lovely piece of landscape." 

Growing more intrigued by the moment, Nan asked, "Why's it called the Garden of the Gods? Do they have any medical colleges in Colorado?" 

"It's named for—" 

"Aunt Jo! Nick!" Bess's scream tore through the conversation once again. "It's a mouse!" 

Dan rolled his eyes. "Figures." 

Nick jumped up from his chair. "I'll git it," he offered, too thankful for the easy excuse to leave. He had not been oblivious to the expressions on the children's faces—and Jo's as well. They all seemed equally entranced with the man, all the way down to Rob. 

"Will you? Thank you, Nick." Jo looked relieved, and he was painfully aware of it. 

Meanwhile Amy blanched. There was a mouse in her daughter's bedroom? What next? First a snake in her bed and now a mouse in her room! Her china blue eyes snapped to Jo, although, for the moment, her concern was more with making a good impression on this handsome stranger. 

And her daughter had just opened up the most perfect way possible to eliminate distractions from the room . . . 

"I'll be right. 'Scuse me, Mr. Br—Austin." 

Austin looked at him, impressed by his congenial demeanor and willingness to be of assistance. "Of course." 

With the third departure from the room, Jo just laughed. "Welcome to Plumfield, Austin."   



	4. Part Four

  


**Just Call Us Cupid**

PART FOUR

After dessert had been cleared and the evening had concluded, Jo was standing in the kitchen with Meg and Amy when Nick came in. 

"Hope I ain't interruptin' anythin'?" 

"Not at all, Nick," Meg spoke, shaking her head. 

Jo smiled at him. "We were just discussing when Laurie's to arrive back in town." 

"Oh?" Oddly relieved to find it had not been a discussion about Austin Bracken, he crossed to the counter and poured himself a last cup of warm coffee. "How is that trip ta New York goin' for 'im, Amy?" 

"Fine as far as I know. He telegraphed once from the hotel. He said he was anxious to get home again." Amy smiled, her countenance momentarily softened with thoughts of her husband. 

"Well, I have to break up the conversation, but we should be going. Marmee and Father can only handle the twins for so long, I'm afraid, and it's getting late. Thank you, Jo, for dinner." Meg smiled at her dark haired sister. 

Jo squeezed her hand. "You're welcome, Meg; although it was really Amy's doing." 

"Well, thank you nonetheless." 

"Would ya like me ta drive ya back to town?" Nick asked. 

"Oh, no. I'll be fine. Amy's coming along as well." Her eyes darted briefly to her blonde haired sister and she caught the other woman's elbow. "And don't worry, we can show ourselves out." 

"But Meg—" she started to protest. 

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly. "If yer sure." 

"Positive." Meg smiled at the kindhearted caretaker. "But thank you." 

"Goodnight, Meg," Jo said, giving a small wave as they left the kitchen, "Goodnight, Amy." 

"Goodnight." 

When they were safely out of earshot, Nick turned to Jo with a grin. "Ya still on for that picnic tomorrow?" 

Jo tilted her head to look up at him. "Of course I am," she said with a soft smile. "I can't wait." 

"Good." On a whim, he bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "I'll come around for ya 'bout noon, then?" 

"All right, noon." She nodded. "I'll look forward to it."   
  


* * *

Meg secured her hat and gathered her reticule, pulling on her gloves as she glanced over at Amy. "Amy Laurence! You're eavesdropping. You should be ashamed," she chided, a frown forming between her brows. 

"I'm not eavesdropping," she whispered, touching a finger to her lips. "I'm just… overhearing." 

"Amy—" 

"Shh, Meg! They're talking. I can't hear with you babbling." Amy peeked cautiously around the corner of the wall, not able to see them but just barely able to catch bits and pieces of their soft exchange. 

Shaking her head, Meg marched over and gently took Amy's ear, just enough to catch her attention. "You're behaving like a child, Amy. Now come. It's time we were getting home now." 

"But Meg! He's just about—" 

"No buts. Now." 

With a noise akin to a whine, Amy relented and moved to the hall tree, gathering her handbag and wraps. "I don't see how you entertain yourself all day," she said, blonde head moving in a distasteful nod. 

"You cajoled Asia into making a special dinner, and you had Mr. Bracken over just as you wanted," Meg started, taking a rather authoritative stand. "You will not eavesdrop on Jo and Nick's conversations." 

Pulling on her last glove, Amy headed towards the door with a triumphant little expression on her face. "Meg dear, don't forget," she said. 

"Forget what?" she asked, relieved to find the youngest March finally headed in the direction of the front porch. They were making progress at least. 

With a mischievous smirk, she practically danced out the front hall. "We're in this together, sister dear."   
  


* * *

"Ya got basket all done, Asia?" Nick grinned as he approached the cook from behind, an innocent expression in his blue eyes at the sigh she exhaled. 

"It will be done with it's done, Nick. Now hold your horses." Her words were ones of correction, but a smile twisted along her lips. "You're getting worse than the children." 

Nick just grinned and placed a kiss on her dark cheek, reaching then for a carrot bit on the counter. "You know I love ya, Asia," he said with a wink. 

"Oh, phoo." She waved a hand. "Go make yourself busy and don't hang around here waitin' on it. I'll call ya when it's ready." 

"Alright, if ya insist. I guess I do got some stuff in the barn I can work on in the meantime." And doing as the housekeeper ordered, he stifled his impatience and left her alone to work.   
  


* * *

Dan speared another fluffy mound of hay and pitched it over the edge of the loft, grinning a bit when Tommy, who was standing across from him, suddenly let out an earth-shattering sneeze. "Get somethin' in yer nose?" 

His wild head bobbed in a nod. "I think s—so—!" and then, as if to prove it, he gave another mighty howl. 

Nan snickered. "Many more like that an' you're gonna blow all the hay away," she chortled, "just like The Three Little Pigs. Right, Dan?" Her teasing gaze was then directed at the other boy. 

"Yeah, ol' Dan would know all about pigs," Emil jeered. 

Nonchalant, Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Bess an' Nat are the literature geniuses." 

"What was that?" Bess's voice floated up from below. She had overheard her name and the word 'pig' too close together for comfort. "What about pigs?" she demanded again, moving toward the ladder. If they had dared compare her to the likes of such a stinky animal . . . ! 

"Nothin'," Dan responded, in that maddeningly calm way of his that he knew bothered her so much. 

Her blonde head peeked over the edge then. "Don't tell me 'nothin'.' You were talking about something! And I heard my name. Now what was it?" 

Another unladylike snicker came from Nan. His remark had been harmless enough, almost complimentary in fact, and yet it was too much fun watching the blonde haired princess of Plumfield get in a tizzy all over nothing to fill her in. 

"Oh," Emil started, casual as could be as he pitched another bit of hay. "Dan just commented on how much he thought you resembled the big bad wolf in _The Three Little Pigs_." 

"WHAT?" She had climbed up completely and now turned fiery blue eyes on Dan. 

"Emil!" Nat shot an unusually dark glare in the other boy's direction. "He didn't—" 

Dan glared at him as well, jaw clenched. "I never sai—" 

Tommy scratched his head, bewilderment clear on his features. "Is that what he was sayin'? I thought he said somethin' about the three pigs…" 

"He did, Tommy," Nat tried to clarify for the younger boy, although Bess's next outburst hindered the attempt somewhat. 

"_Pigs_!?" 

"Oh, geez." Nan rolled her eyes. "Emil is just bein' Emil, Bess. Dan didn't say anythin' about you bein' a pig or a wolf so don't go worryin' about your hair or your clothes or whatever else you can find ta worry about." 

"He didn't?" Bess eyed Emil suspiciously. With his smirk, she assumed the other girl's words to be true and amazingly enough let it go at that. If he had thought she resembled a pig or wolf in any way, shape, or form, she would have been crushed. 

Having heard the very end of the commotion, Nick called up then, catching them all off guard. "Everythin' alright up there?" 

"Yeah, just fine, Nick," Dan called down, all the while delivering a last lingering glare at Emil. 

Things settled somewhat after that, and they worked quietly until the sound of a carriage coming up the drive caught Nat's attention. "Hey, somebody's coming," he relayed the obvious as he glanced out the loft window. 

Tommy dropped his pitchfork and moved closer, an eager look on his face. "Is it that Austin man again? I hope he comes back. I liked him." 

Bess grinned a little. "Aunt Jo seemed to, too." 

Dan masked a scowl, not stopping from pitching hay. "He's nice enough, but they're friends. Ain't seen each other in a long time is all," he reasoned, thinking suddenly of their caretaker. 

"It's too bad Mrs. Jo couldn't hire him as a music teacher," Nat said on a whim, his passion for music showing on his countenance. "He said he might be teaching that at Peterskill, too; he's been playing the violin since he was nine." 

Nan shrugged this time. "Who knows. But he sure knows a lot 'bout the medical colleges in Boston!" 

Rather dreamy eyed expression in place, Bess added another two cents. "And he's so handsome." 

Emil just rolled his eyes. "Girls."   
  


* * *

Letting up only once he was certain everything was all right, Nick had returned to dumping grain in Marty's feed bin. The sudden lift in the conversation could not be ignored, though, especially after catching the name of Jo's friend amongst it all. 

He felt a pang—a stir of emotion unfamiliar to him as their chattering continued on, a fondness for the unexpected visitor clear in their voices. Austin Bracken was an educated man, no doubt about that; and he had traveled around the world, too. The man was Jo's ideal, someone with the experiences she so desired and the ability to experience them again whenever such an urge arose. 

And Amy Laurence had apparently noticed. Uncertainty nagged at him, though. Was he doing Jo an injustice by pursuing her? He loved her and desired nothing more than her happiness. And while he felt, while he knew she cared for him in return, he still wondered . . . 

Was he keeping her from something better?   



	5. Part Five

  


**Just Call Us Cupid**

PART FIVE

"Amy." Jo greeted her sister a little later with a surprised smile. "I wasn't expecting you. Everything's all right, I hope?" 

"Oh, yes." Amy waved a gloved hand as she stepped inside. Everything was absolutely perfect. "Everything's fine. I simply forgot my handkerchief last night, and I thought I might see about spending part of the afternoon with Bess." 

Jo nodded. "Yes, I think Nan actually mentioned something about finding a hankie in the hallway when she came down to the parlor. It must of have been yours." Her dark brows furrowed a little. "I think Bess just went for a walk with the other children, but she should be back before too long. Would you like a cup of tea while you wait?" 

Hiding her disappointment, Amy nodded and smiled politely. "Yes, thank you. Tea would be lovely." She turned to remove her wrap and, much to the surprise of Jo, another knock sounded. 

"I wonder who that could be?" A curious glance accompanied Jo's rhetorical question, and while she moved to answer the door, Amy quickly offered to go and get the tea ready. She seemed a bit eager about it, too, which struck Jo as rather odd for the youngest March. But the abstraction was pushed as she prepared to greet whoever was standing out on the porch . . . 

"Austin." Jo smiled and immediately stepped back. "Won't you come in?" At his nod, she closed the door behind them and offered to take his long coat. "I hope we didn't completely do you in last night?" 

He shook his dark head and chuckled, warm hazel eyes twinkling with remembered amusement. "No, not at all. It was quite enjoyable, in fact. You have a lively bunch here." 

"That I do." She laughed a little. "Sometimes I almost can't keep up with them." But her manners returned then and Jo glanced up at him. "My sister Amy and I were just about to have a cup of tea. Would you care to join us?" 

"As a matter of fact, that it exactly what I was coming out here for." Austin grinned, offering a slight nod of agreement. "I had a few hours before my interview and I was going to see if I might treat you to lunch, or even dessert, in town, but now that you mention it, tea sounds quite nice." 

"Well, then, I insist." 

"Well, then," he said with a mock sigh, that boyish spark she remembered so well momentarily reappearing, "I suppose I have no choice. My mother's number one rule was never to disappoint a lady." 

"Well, then," Jo teased right back with a smile, "We can't disappoint your mother."   
  


* * *

Amy's eyes almost popped out of her head. Mister Austin Bracken! So she had been absolutely right, it had been his carriage coming this direction. Ooooh, but she was amazed at her own abilities sometimes. This was positively delicious! 

Now just to do something with Nick . . . whom, oh dear, was starting to come in the back door! 

Panicked, she forced her mind to think as she scurried around the kitchen, looking for something that she could have him do. Something to keep him occupied while Jo and Austin spoke in the front hall, for there was every chance he might be asking to correspond with her—or better yet, perhaps he was skipping the courting phase altogether and presenting her with the ring? 

Oooh! 

"Nick! There you are. Oh, thank goodness." Amy pressed a hand to her heart and exhaled a sigh of feigned distress. "There's a mouse in the kitchen—I think it's the same one Bess found in her room last night." 

He looked puzzled. "A mouse? But I—" 

"Oooh, there he is! He just ran into the pantry. Oh, Nick, get him. Get him!" 

"A'right, a'right, jus' calm down." Nick spoke calmly, attempting to assuage her fears before she started into an outright anxiety attack. "Now where did ya see it?" 

"In the pantry," she gasped, fluttering a hand in front of her face for dramatic effect. 

"In the pantry…" He moved inside the small closet and glanced around, searching the floor with extra care. There was no sign of the varmint she spoke of, but knowing she would demand him to look again if she did not think he had looked well enough the first time, he spent more time searching around the items surrounding the bottom wall that ran beneath the shelves. 

While he searched, so concerned that she almost felt guilty for trapping him, Amy prowled closer and inched her fingers toward the knob. As soon as he . . . 

"Amy, I—" he started to turn around. 

"Right there, Nick!" she shrieked, jerking her hand away to point a frantic finger in one particularly dark corner. "I just saw his til behind the potato bin. Oh, Nick!" 

"It's a'right," he said again, breathing a small sigh. "I'll get 'im. Don't'cha worry none." 

"Thank you so much. I can't tell you how relieved I am . . . " Again, her hand moved toward the door knob. "Really, sometimes I think Jo should get a cat—they really are so excellent for keeping out unwanted creatures." 

And then, much to her ecstatic delight, Nick kneeled down with his back to her. Not daring to lose even a second, Amy quickly shut the door and reached for a chair one of the children had pulled close to the sink. She hated to do this to him, but, well, could he fault her? She was looking out for Jo's best interests, after all. And a proposal was in order, she was certain! They could risk no interruptions. 

Ignoring his pounds of protest, Amy again scanned the kitchen, her eyes settling on a neatly prepared basket on the kitchen counter. The picnic! She had almost forgotten about it. Oh, but this was getting better and better! 

Amy gathered it on her arm and, thrilled beyond belief, waltzed in the hallway. Cupid was armed and ready to shoot!   
  


* * *

"She's just back here in the kitch—oh, Amy." Jo tripped to a halt just short of colliding with her incoming sister. "Austin will be joining up for tea; should we sit in the parlor?" 

"Good afternoon, Mr., Bracken," she greeted the man with one of her charming hostess smiles. But she turned back to Jo before he could get a response out. "Well, you know, I just ran in to Nick, and he said something came up in town that he's going to be detained for the rest of the afternoon. 

Jo's dark brows furrowed with concern. "Detained? But we . . . " she fretted the inside of her lip. What of their picnic? She had been looking forward to it all morning—since he asked her, to be certain. 

Austin frowned with concern, noting Jo's clouded features and the rather uncertain tone in her sister's voice. "I hope nothing's wrong?" 

"Yes, did he say anything about what it was?" 

"No, no. Well, something about needing extra grain for the horses? He realized your were just about out and left in a hurry to go order some more. He said not to expect him back soon, as he was not certain when exactly he would get back." 

Jo pursed her lips but managed to keep her hurt and disappointed under control. "Well, I suppose we shouldn't—" 

"Oh, and he said for you to take this—" Amy held out the basket, "—and share it with Rob or someone. But perhaps you two could take it? I really should be on my way anyway. We've a new maid starting and I really should be there when she arrives." 

A hint of uncertainty danced along her brows and Jo cast Austin a brief glance. "I suppose it would a waste to just leave it . . . " She gave a rather sheepish smile, "Have you had lunch, yet?" 

"I have, so I'm disappointed to inform." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug, a good-natured smile playing along his lips. "But I'm always up for seconds." 

Nick's sudden change in plans—along with the fact that he had not bothered to come and find her—bothered Jo. Why would he not just come and tell her himself? A nag at the back of her mind worried her, though. He had evaded the house during the first part of the measles quarantine and only after encouragement from Nat had he allowed himself to help inside. He had shied away because he was afraid, afraid of commitment and the possibility that he might get too close. Was he doing the same thing now? Again? 

It pained her, the disconcerting possibility. But it was just a picnic. There could always be others, and likely he had not even meant it to be something . . . well, extra special. Perhaps that part of it had been put together in her own mind? 

At the same time, though, it would give her a chance to visit with Austin without the children having a chance to interrupt. And it would be nice to catch up on the last ten years of their lives. 

"I suppose that settles it." She glanced to Amy. "If you're certain?" At Amy's quick nod, Jo smiled briefly at Austin. "Let me get my shawl, then, and we can head on our way."   
  


* * *

With a devilish grin, Amy watched out the parlor window as Jo and Austin Bracken disappeared into the woods in search of a picnic spot. This could not have been played out more perfectly that if she had hired on Cupid himself. Oh, oh, but this was so exciting! 

She hurried to collect her wrap. Wedding bells here they come! 

She simply had to tell Meg.   



	6. Part Six

  


**Just Call Us Cupid**

PART SIX

Regretful that she would not get to speak with her Princess but knowing her daughter would understand the gravity of the situation, Amy waited the appropriate time before grabbing her wrap and hurrying out the front door. Jo was out—_alone_—with Austin, and she just knew a proposal could be expected within the hour. And of course, Meg just had to be the first one to know, even if before the bride herself!   
  


* * *

Poking his head over the edge, Dan smiled a bit when he saw the pretty blonde girl carefully glancing around the opening in the loft. "Hidin' from a monster?" 

Bess jumped, jerking to face him with a startled, wide eyed and open-mouthed expression. "Dan!" she chided, "Don't scare me like that." 

He offered an impish grin as he finished climbing up. "Sorry. What're you watchin' all quiet like that?" 

Fear forgotten, she giggled softly and turned back to resume her observations. "It's Mr. Bracken and Aunt Jo. They're going on a picnic!" She breathed a long sigh. "He's such a gentleman—and soo romantic. Don't you think?" 

Normally Dan would have found it amusing, her silly notions, but he was a bit puzzled with what she had just said. "Mrs. Jo's goin' with Mr. Bracken?" He was a nice man, and he had lots of interesting stories to tell. "But ain't she supposed to be goin' with Nick?" 

Bess shrugged. "I thought so. He left, though, and apologized." 

"He left?" 

"He had something urgent to take care of in town. Feed or something before a storm blew in?" 

Dan frowned. "He asked me ta go for 'im so he could go with Mrs. Jo." 

It was Bess's turn to be puzzled. "He did?" 

"Yeah, I was just 'bout to hitch up the wagon and head out." 

"But he should have taken the wagon," she protested, growing more confused. "He couldn't carry it back." 

Her perceptiveness was rather impressive—especially considering she spent a good deal of the day deciding on what dress to wear for the following one—but he had to chuckle at the last remark. "Not even Nick could do that, but no, the wagon's just outside. I saw it comin' in." 

"Oh…" 

"Seems kinda odd, but I guess Nick must have a good reason for whatever happened. I gotta go into town, though, and get that feed. I guess the worst that can happen is we see each other at the general store, huh?" He grinned. 

Bess nodded, averting her gaze then from the outside to the dark haired boy standing opposite from her. "Guess so." 

"See ya later, then. Oh, if Mrs. Jo gets back firsts and asks, would ya tell her where I went?" With her second nod, Dan turned to leave. 

"Wait, Dan?" she called suddenly, moving to follow him. 

He glanced above the edge of the loft. "Huh?" 

"Can I come, too?" 

A slow grin spread across his face. "Yeah, alright. Sure." 

Bess beamed. "Good."   
  


* * *

Nick stood, resting with his back to the pantry door as he banged his head softly against the wood. How was it, with so many people in the big yellow house, that no one had heard him yet? 

He grunted and knocked his head back again. Asia would be out hanging clothes, so of course, she'd not be in the kitchen to notice his banging until she finished. And, if they were doing what they were supposed to be doing, the children would be going their various ways with chores and homework. Which, because of Jo's meddling and self-ordained matchmaker younger sister, left him with bleak prospects. 

He'd just have to wait it out . . . and bang on the door some more.   
  


* * *

"Oh, Meg, it was absolutely splendid! Providence, indeed," Amy gushed, spilling all the details to her partner in crime. "We must start planning the wedding—you never can prepare for these things too early!" 

"Amy, really," Meg rationalized, ever the practical one. "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? Nick and Jo are still courting—even if she did go on an impromptu picnic with Mr. Bracken. They're simply old friends, and she'd not just throw aside a commitment like that, especially not after the trivial occurrences they roughed to get to that point." 

"But he's her soul mate," the youngest March daughter protested, her romantic notions as strong as they had been when she was a young girl. "Don't you agree? I don't see how you couldn't." Amy frowned, then spoke again. "While I know Jo can be more responsible than to disregard something so important, there are some exceptions to the rule. And this, my dear, happens to be one of them!" 

Meg's smooth brows furrowed. She was not in complete agreement with her sister's doings—but while she knew Amy had a tendency to be histrionic about most things, it seemed she was most convinced about this? And Austin and Jo . . . they were so alike, their interests and goals. He was intelligent and adventurous while still within the restraints of society and perhaps—perhaps he could be just the sort of person Jo needed? 

He was schoolteacher and a lover of children, that much had been obvious from the delightful dinner at Plumfield. He would be a compatible person to help her run Plumfield, and with a respectable man, the town would be more willing to send their own children, less eager to keep her dark-haired sister under scrutiny for every little action. 

"Oh, Amy," Meg sighed at length, her thoughts suddenly going back to Nick. Dear, self-sacrificing, capable Nick. What would Plumfield do without him? The children? Jo? 

As much as they seemed to have enjoyed Austin, they had a special place for the rugged sailor in their tender hearts—Dan and Nat especially. He was like the father Dan had never known; the protector and comforter Nat needed after the loss of his own. 

"Well, what do you think?" Amy persisted, having apparently babbled on about something during Meg's train of abstractions. 

"What?" she asked, bewildered. What a tangled web they had woven! 

"I'm thinking we should have a luncheon—a sort of immediate celebration for their engagement before he returns to Quincy to gather his things. No doubt, they'll want to celebrate," Amy presented what she thought to be quite reasonable. 

"I don't know, Amy." She hesitated, not certain how to handle the situation. It had gotten so out of control, though while part of her wished to remain loyal to Nick, the other part of her could not ignore the obvious providential events. How perfect Austin seemed for Jo, how perfect Jo seemed for Austin. She cared for Nick, appreciated him, but could she ignore what could be one of the best things that could ever happen to her sister? 

"Please?" 

Breathing a small sigh, Meg rolled her eyes heavenward. "Oh, all right! All right." One last little luncheon could not hurt, could it?   
  


* * *

Jo glanced up from the fried chicken on her napkin, shading her eyes against the fading light of the usually intense afternoon sun. "Oh, no, it looks like rain," she noted, unable to help a slight hint of disappointment from entering her tone. "It seems storms appear at the most inopportune times!" She managed a bit of a laugh. 

Austin chuckled, carefully rubbing a smudge of chocolate from the corner of his mouth. "I don't know about you," he said with a grin, "but not even rain could dampen my enjoyment of that chocolate cake! You have a splendid cook." He quirked a brow. "But then, it seems you have struck gold with both of your employees. How did you come across Mr. Riley?" 

Her head moved in a small nod of agreement. "He showed up on the doorstep—almost literally—about a month after Fritz passed away. He was going to be sailing out in a week, but he had offered to help out around Plumfield until then. And, naturally, I agreed." Jo's dark brows creased, remembering those particularly trying months following the death of her beloved husband. 

"And he's been around since then?" 

Jo nodded. "To make a long story short, he ended up punching Captain Hoffman, a respectable man in Concord, for abusing his nephew, and he was arrested. I arranged to have him released into my custody to finish out his 'sentence' and he's been at Plumfield ever since." Her lips curved into a soft smile. "We've been so lucky to have him. The boys especially are fond of him, and he's been so good with them." 

Brushing a few crumbs from his pants, Austin glanced back up at her, the mischievous wonder if there might not be a certain fondness on her part for the caretaker as well planting itself at the back of his mind. "I noticed that last night," he recalled from the meal from the evening before. "They hung onto his every word. I'm glad for you, Jo. You've had hard go at it, but you've made the best of it. Not many women could have survived what you have. It's a cruel world, this one." 

A flush of embarrassment touched her cheeks and she averted her eyes, fiddling with a snag on the picnic blanket beneath them. "It's been hard, and sometimes I've wondered if I've just been stupid and naïve to carry it this far. But when I look at the children, when I see them smile and hear them laugh, dry their tears, I know I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." 

Austin smiled, touched by her love and compassion for the ones in her care. On a whim, he reached and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Well, Jo March Bhear," he said with a wink, eyes sparking with sincerity, "I would say they're quite lucky to have you as well." 

"Oh, you." Jo laughed and gave his arm a playful shove. "Are you still flattering the girls, after all these years? Speaking of which," she paused, arching a teasing brow, "Did you ever stop mooning over that girl, Georgia Brown?" 

It was Austin's turn to blush, and he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Miss Brown made it clear one day that I was not the fellow for her and quickly brought a halt to any boyish fancies I harbored." He chuckled again, able to laugh about that oh-so-devastating event from years before. The ones he had thought that, with bruised masculine pride, he would never recover from. But alas, he had, and he was quite pleased with the life he had been blessed with. 

"It's a pity." Jo clucked her tongue. "I think the whole boarding house was keeping tabs on the Georgia Brown-Austin Bracken predicament. It was a constant point of lamentation from the ladies at my table." 

"It must have bored you so?" 

"Dreadfully!" She went along with him. "Quite seriously I don't think I have ever suffered such dreary conversation before, not even when I spent my afternoons with Aunt March. Gracious!" 

Austin threw his head back and laughed out loud at that, greatly amused by her expression. "Were my youthful quandaries so burdensome and unimportant to you, Mrs. Bhaer? For shame. I had always considered you a woman of much more compassionate means." 

"Why—" Jo's look of indignation brought another round of laughter, this time from both of them. When they had quieted, she glanced at him, curiosity in her brown-eyed gaze. "So, Mr. Bracken, if not with Miss Georgia, were there any other lucky ladies of whom you showered your attentions?" 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, resting one elbow on a raised knee. "Well, as a matter of fact—" 

A loud crack of thunder made them both jump and before either could gather their wits, a great downpour of rain was released from the darkened clouds. 

"Hurry! If we go quick, we can likely make it back before too much damage it caused." Ducking down in an instinctive action to shelter himself from the precipitation, Austin assisted her in gathering the picnic things. Before long all signs of their lunch had been cleared, and Jo stood, one arm above her head as she waited for Austin to join her, the basket held tightly in his hand. 

They quickly wove their way back through the rather tall grass, the occasional flashes of thunder followed rather closely with cracks of thunder. "What did I tell you?" Jo asked, voice loud so as to be heard and hints of a smile on her features. "Sometimes these storms come at the most inopportune times!" 


	7. Part Seven

  


**Just Call Us Cupid**

PART SEVEN

Humming to himself, Tommy cast another furtive glance around the kitchen to make certain no one was watching before sneaking another cookie from the cookie jar. It was getting kind of close to dinner and Asia wouldn't be happy to discover he had been poking around, but a growing boy needed his nourishment! It was just the natural way of life. 

He was happily munching away, boyish guilt not yet set in, when a sudden yell and pound on the pantry door sent him scrambling under the kitchen table. Geez almighty! There was a monster in the closet! 

Eyes huge, he just sat for a moment, watching, waiting, wondering. 

"Somebody!" 

His theory was dashed with the familiar voice. Gee, if he wasn't mistaken, that sounded kinda like Nick? And their Nick, not even some monster imitation of Nick. Come to think of it, too, it looked like somebody had jammed a chair up under the latch? 

He frowned, scratching his head. Gosh, why would somebody go and do that? 

"Nick?" 

"Get me out!" the voice roared. 

Tommy jumped a little but approached the door, clumsily working to free the chair to free the captive inside. When it came loose, he pushed it across to the table and opened the food closet, a bewildered look on his freckled features. "Gee, Nick," he mused, "Were ya playin' hide 'n go seek or somethin'?" Tommy poked his head in then, glancing around the cramped space. "It's kinda dark in there, too. Bet ya had a hard time—" 

"Thank ya, Tommy," Nick interrupted him, then gently pushed past. "I appreciate yer helpin' me, but now I gotta go take care o' somethin'. 'Scuse me." And with that, he stomped from the kitchen, leaving a befuddled Tommy behind.   
  


* * *

"You're all wet!" Jo's forehead furrowed as she regarded Austin's wet form. "Are you sure you won't come inside and dry off before you head back into town for your interview?" 

"No." Austin shook his head, looking rather regretful. "I should get back, in case the weather gets any worse, but thank you." 

"Well," she said, reluctant, "Just be careful going back. There can be some awful potholes along the road—Marty lost a shoe in the mud a couple of weeks back." 

He tipped his sopping hat, appreciative of her concern. "Thank you for the warning. I'll be sure to keep an eye out." 

Jo smiled, pleased, her motherly worries appeased somewhat. "Good. We don't want to send you back home all bloodied and bruised—they'll likely never allow to you to come again." She turned a bit solemn then, brushing a wet strand of hair from her cheek. "Thank you for stopping by." She smiled. "It was good to talk with you again." 

"And you." His handsome features warmed with another smile of his own, and he bowed his head a last time, offering an impulsive wink. "Take care of yourself, Josephine Bhear." 

He was so kind, such a gentlemen; Jo warmed from the inside out. "I will, thank you. As long as you promise to do the same?" 

"Agreed!" Austin graced her with a last look before making a dash for his buggy, where a single gray horse was shifting uneasily amidst the downpour. "Drop me a note sometime!" he called, grinning a bit as he gave a wave of his gloved. 

Jo nodded from the porch, her smile communicating what she did not speak. "Good bye," she said, though knowing he'd not be able to hear as she waved her hand in a similar gesture. She waited until he disappeared around the bend in the road, then turned to head inside. It would do her no good to go and catch a cold right now. 

"Oomph!" 

Nick stopped short, his hands moving instinctively to steady whoever or whatever he had collided with. "Jo!" Concern immediately clouded his features. "Are ya alright?" 

"Nick… yes, I'm fine. Did I hurt you?" 

"No," he grinned a little and shook his head. "No, I'm fine, too." But then he frowned, noticing the picnic basket near her feet. "Ya went on the picnic without me?" 

Jo regarded him with bewilderment, realization dawning as soon as she glanced down. "Well, yes," she answered, somewhat hesitant despite the hint of defensiveness that rose in her voice. "I didn't want it to go to waste, and you suddenly couldn't go, so I asked Austin to." 

"Austin!?" 

She was slightly taken aback at the roar of his question. "Yes, Austin." 

"Why'd you go with him?" Nick asked, an injured looking crossing his rugged countenance. He was hurt, even a little angered that she had not even bothered to come find him. Wouldn't she have wondered when he didn't show up? He had planned the durn thing after all. 

But no, she had invited Austin instead. Maybe she had not really wanted to go with him in the first place? Had she just been too polite to tell him no? Doubts and inadequacy played their usual taunting rolls. 

"He was here," Jo responded, "and just happened to have stopped by at the same time we were supposed to leave. And then when you couldn't make it, well…" 

"What d'ya mean, 'I couldn't make it'?" Nick scowled. She had not been as calm when he had failed to show up for his reading lesson! What was the change all of the sudden? 

A frowned crossed Jo's features this time. "You're the one that cancelled at the last minute, Nick, not me!" she felt compelled to remind him, aggravation slowly building. "When Amy came in and sa—" 

His brilliant blue eyes sparked. "AMY?! Yer sister Amy? Dear, sweet, darlin', innocent little Amy?" he asked with dripping sarcasm. 

"Yes, _Amy_." Her shoulders stiffened. "I know you two aren't always on the best of terms, but she's still part of my family and if you're going to—" 

"D'ya know what she did?" Nick interrupted, for once not caring about all those proper manners and the like. "She locked me in the pantry!" 

Jo's eyes rounded. "She what?" 

"She tol' me there was a mouse, and I fell for it and went after it. 'Cept there was no mouse, and she locked me in the food closet instead. An' if Tommy hadn't come along I'd still be in there!" 

"Oh, Nick," she said with an unusual willingness to back down, her face softening with sincere apology. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. She said something had come up and you had to run into town, and I just assumed . . . " 

Nick looked at her, his gaze seeking hers with solemn questioning. "Didja really think I'd just up an' leave suddenly like that? Not even explain for myself?" he asked quietly, reaching to touch her cheek with a gentle thumb. "Cuz I wouldn't, Jo." 

"No." She shook her head, her own voice equally quiet. "I'm sorry for doubting you, for not being suspicious. I just never thought—" 

"Shh." Nick smiled a little and pressed a light finger to her lips. "Don't worry 'bout it now, it's done an' over with. I just wish I coulda enjoyed that picnic with ya, but I guess there'll always be next time?" 

Her lips twisted with a smile. "Of course." 

His expression darkened somewhat, and he growled, somewhat playfully. "That is, of course, if I'm still a free man after havin' a little talk with yer sister!"   
  


* * *

"Mr. Bracken! Fancy meeting you here." Amy smiled widely as she 'accidentally' ran across him in the general store later that afternoon. 

"Mrs. Laurence," he acknowledged her with a polite smile, then bowed his head toward Meg, who was standing to the left. "Mrs. Brooke." 

"I hope you're picnic was not ruined with the unexpected rain?" she queried, hoping to broach the subject without making him too suspicious. 

"Oh, no." Austin shook his head. "It was quite nice. Cut a little short," he said with a bit of a chuckle, "but it was most pleasant. We had a nice time catching up." 

Amy was pleased beyond words. "I'm so glad. Jo's been so lonely these past months, what with Fritz being gone and having to care for the children all on her own." 

Meg's eyes rounded a little and she cast a furtive glance at her younger sister, daring to deliver a gentle nudge in her side. What was she doing? Honestly! 

Austin's dark brows rose with curious amusement at the statement, although he chose to let it pass. "I hope your afternoons have gone as well?" he asked then for the sake of conversation, glancing at both women. 

Meg smiled, quickly withdrawing her elbow from Amy's ribs. "Quite nice as well, thank you, Mr. Bracken." Hoping to discourage further comment from Amy, she asked, "I hope you've been enjoying your stay in Concord?" 

"Yes, very much. It's a lovely little town. I've only been here a few days, but I'll be sad to leave, even if for a short while." He looked a bit sheepish. "I've always had a draw toward larger cities, but there's just something about this place that attracts a person." 

Knowing what he meant, Meg nodded, smiling again. "Yes, it—" 

"Could most certainly use a teacher like you!" Amy suddenly interjected, just having to get her remarks in. He had mentioned no proposal yet, although she supposed he could be waiting for Jo to tell them? Which was the polite thing to do—but just in case . . . no time like the present! 

Meg blushed, turning wide eyes on the blonde woman, but Austin merely smiled and graciously accepted the compliment. "It's very kind of you to say, Mrs. Laurence. You March ladies certainly know how to charm a gentleman," he said with a jovial grin. 

"But if you will excuse my rudeness, I'm afraid I must go. I've a meeting with the headmaster of Peterskill in a short while; it was delayed earlier because of the rain, and I must jot a letter back home before heading out there." 

"Of course," Meg spoke up in her characteristically kind manner. "I'm sorry if we've kept you." 

"No, no, not at all." Austin smiled. 

Amy gave Meg's arm an abrupt pinch, and, startled, Meg straightened, recalling their earlier discussion. "Mr. Bracken," she started, daring to be a bit bolder than usual, not wanting to subject him to another of Amy's invitations. "Would you care to join us for lunch tomorrow afternoon, before you head out? I'm sure Jo would be glad for the last bit of time to talk." 

He seemed to brighten somewhat at the offer and after a moment, gave a slight nod. "Yes, if you're sure it would not be an inconvenience? I don't want to eat her out of house and home . . ." 

"No!" Amy insisted, "We'll expect you at three, then. Good day, Mr. Bracken!"   
  


* * *

Just as planned, Amy showed up on Plumfield's doorstep the next afternoon with Meg and a bewildered looking Laurie on her heels. 

Bess answered the door, pleasantly surprised to see her parents. "Mother, Father, Aunt Meg. Won't you come in?" She stepped back and allowed them room to enter, curiosity flickering across her pretty features. "We weren't expecting you." 

Laurie kissed her forehead and shrugged, looking about as confused as his daughter. "Your mother and Aunt Meg have been whispering around all morning! I've never felt so left out. It's like they're plotting to overthrow the government or something." 

Bess raised her brows. Oh, dear. 

But Amy swept right past, waving her hands in the meantime. "No, no, something much more exciting than that. We haven't time to explain now, though, where's Jo? We must speak with her." 

Meg nodded. "Yes, we have a . . . guest coming for lunch, one I don't believe she knows about." 

"I think she's in the kitchen with Asia, making lunch," Bess answered, then craned her neck, a curios expression in her eyes. "A guest?" 

Laurie just shrugged again as Amy grinned quite like the Cheshire cat. "Just call us cupid," she answered, blonde brows dancing. She touched Bess's shoulder then and, with a "thank you, Sweetheart," left for the kitchen with Meg. 

Bess just looked at Laurie and shrugged, too, though a knock at the door discouraged any further exchange. Opening it, she brightened a little at the sight of the dark-haired man. "Hello, Mr. Bracken." 

"Miss Laurence," he smiled and bowed his head. Austin turned to Laurie then, the other man's face not familiar. "I don't believe I've met you. I'm Austin Bracken," he introduced himself, extending a hand as was polite. 

"Laurie Laurence." Laurie grasped his hand and returned the gesture. "You've met my wife, I believe?" He chuckled. 

"Mrs. Laurence? Yes, I do believe I have." He nodded, a smile twisting at the corners of his mouth. "She—" 

"Mr. Bracken! You made it. Won't you come in? Please, forgive us, we're not quite ready to sit down and eat. Would you care for some tea, water, anything?" Amy offered, reappearing in the front hall somewhat like a steamroller. 

Austin stepped in a little farther and relinquished his coat when Laurie offered to take it, then addressed her kind questions. "I'm good for now but thank you," he said by way of gracious decline. 

"Mr. Bracken," Meg greeted with a smile as she and Jo trailed in then. "I trust your meeting went well yesterday afternoon?" 

Jo smiled at the man as well, not the least bit miffed to find that her sister had invited him over at the last minute. There was no telling how long it might be until she saw him again. 

"It did, thank you," he answered, after giving a brief nod in Jo's direction. 

"So, then, Mr. Bracken," Amy pushed, getting right to the point with eyes alight, "Will you be joining us in Concord for good, then?" 

Everyone seemed to turn their attention on him, anticipation of his answer growing by the second, though all for entirely different reasons. 

"I've pondered over it," Austin said at length, somewhat intrigued with the woman's obvious interest over the outcome of his interview. "But no, I'll be heading back to Quincy tomorrow afternoon." 

Amy's jaw dropped a little. "You did not receive the position?" 

"I did, yes, we had a very nice talk and he offered me the position," he clarified, then smiled a bit. "He told me I could begin on the spot. It wouldn't be fair to uproot the family—not when the teaching job is almost identical to what I have back home." 

"The family?" 

"Yes, in fact," he grinned then, fatherly pride lighting his expression, "Abigail is expecting again." 

"Your cat?" Amy took a wild stab. Meg merely glanced at her sister, though her own brows were lifted with bewildered curiosity. 

"Amy!" Jo chided, a half frown of disbelief belying her embarrassment. How could she even ask that? And of his wife? 

Austin had the grace to chuckle. "No, I'm afraid cats and I have never really gotten along. Abigail's my wife. We're expecting our third child the month after next." 

"You're married!?"   



	8. Part Eight

  


**Just Call Us Cupid**

PART EIGHT

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Meg asked with a polite smile, tugging Amy along into the kitchen before waiting for their consent. 

"He's married . . . " 

"I told you this was not a good idea," she felt compelled to remind, "But you insisted anyway! If you had listened—" 

"But how was I supposed to know he was married?" Amy whined, her features clouded with childish petulance. "He was handsome and applying for a teaching position; I was merely looking out for Jo's best interests!" 

"You were trying to marry her off to a married man!" 

"Well, I . . . I didn't know…" she said slowly, a rather pitifully looking sheepish expression crossing her countenance. 

Meg frowned. "Because you never pulled your head out of the clouds long enough to find out. If you had just—" 

Her chin jutted stubbornly. "I talked to him! I asked him questions." 

"Yes, if he'd like to come over and eat," Meg replied, dry sarcasm lacing her tone. 

"But Jo," Amy realized, "She did not look the least surprised or disappointed. Do you suppose she knew?" 

Meg could not resist and rolled her eyes heavenward. "You gave them so much opportunity to talk, she probably knows the exact pair of trousers he wore to his first day of school!" 

"Oh, Meg, don't—" 

"What is this all about?" Jo interrupted, coming in with a rather stern look of confusion. She had managed to excuse herself without being too impolite and the two men were now discussing Laurie's business. 

Amy craned her neck just so, attempting utter non-chalance. "Oh, nothing . . . " 

"I know you, Amy Laurence, and that look does not mean 'nothing.' Now tell me," she demanded, "What is going on?" 

Ever the peacemaker, Meg breathed a small sigh. "Amy noticed him in town a couple of days ago and when she overhead that he was a teacher, she decided to invite him over for dinner, for you to meet." 

"Charlotte Gerson was drooling all over him!" 

"I'm sure he could have taken care of himself," Jo retorted, then glanced back at Meg, wanting to hear the rest of it. "For me to meet?" she persisted, "Why?" 

"Well…" Meg shifted a little and turned to Amy. "She was hoping he would propose." 

"What?" 

"Now, Jo, calm down," Amy tried to sooth. "You really must understand, he was positively perfect! A teacher and handsome and polite—he looked rather well off, too, wouldn't you agree?" she asked, quickly rambling off on another tangent. 

Jo slapped a hand to her forehead, eyes rolling heavenward. "Oh, good grief. I can't believe this." Something else dawned then. "And you locked Nick in the closest! Amy, how could you?" 

Amy touched her neck and waved a casual hand. "Well, you know, all women do desperate things at desperate times…." She flashed a trademark smile then. 

"Desperate? Extreme is more like it," Meg added her two cents. 

"Well, I don't care what it is." Jo rested her hands on her hips, having come to a decision. "You're going to apologize to them both—Nick for being so sneaky and cruel, and Austin for toying with him like a chess piece." 

"But Jo, I couldn't!" 

"You can, and you will," Jo said firmly with the same sort of look she gave her students whenever something went amiss. 

"I shall just die," Amy stressed, ever the melodramatic one. "I couldn't! What am I supposed to tell him?" 

"The truth?" Meg offered a feeble suggestion. 

Amy glared at her. 

"Just as I tell the children," Jo continued, "Your foolish actions must have consequences. Now go. Now!" 

Her face set in a pout, Amy turned on her heel. "Hmph."   
  


* * *

Much to her chagrined relief, the explanation of the motivations behind the last day and a half elicited quite a round of hearty laughter. She would be teased about for years to come, no doubt, but in the end, she supposed that was better than having to deal with a handsome but angry—and now married!—man. 

"That's the March family for you," Laurie said, giving Austin a good-natured slap on the back. "Never quite know what you're going to get with them." 

Austin chuckled, really quite amused with all. Abigail would be in stitches for sure. "I must confess, this has to be one of the most interesting trips I've ever taken. None of them have ever quite topped being a victim of Cupid and his helpers." 

Meg blushed, and Amy shifted this time. "I apologize again, Mr. Bracken." 

"No harm done." He winked. "I'm sure it'll be quite a fun memory to reminisce on every so often," he suggested, hoping to ease her obvious discomfort a little. Ladies were always supposed to remain so composed, so straight, and Austin was relieved when she finally allowed a smile to break loose. 

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she agreed at length with a certain amount of reluctance. It was not every day a respected citizen in Concord tried to match their older sisters up with married men! Good gracious. 

"Dinner time!" Asia announced then, clapping her hands as she joined the crowd forming in the hall. 

Eager to oblige, the conversation ceased and with smothered chuckles still lingering, they headed into the dining room.   
  


* * *

"I can't believe your mom tried to marry Mrs. Jo off to a married man!" Nan rolled her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "Isn't that illegal or something?" 

Bess sighed, brushing a hand primly along her skirts. "She didn't realize he was married," she insisted, naturally coming to defend her mother. "And besides, he was handsome—you have to admit that much. Can you blame her? His wife must be so lucky." 

"Yeah, Bess, and don't forget it," Dan spoke then, a softness for the fancy blonde girl hidden beneath the faint sparks in his brown eyes. 

She glanced up at him and blushed a little, though her eyes did not leave his for a brief moment. He really was handsome, too . . . 

Nan just rolled her eyes again. 

"It's too bad, though," Nat said with a small sigh. "I mean, I know Mrs. Jo loves Nick, but it would have been nice if he had taken the job at Peterskill. He could have shown me some things with the violin." 

"Don't worry, Nat," Dan said, slapping his gently on the back. "I'm sure Mr. Bracken wouldn't mind if ya wrote to him, he might have some pointers he could send ya?" 

Nat brightened. "Hey that's a good idea. I think I will, right now even. See you all later," he said, turning to leave. 

"Wait, I'm comin' to," Nan said and hopped off the counter. "Would ya mind askin' him some about . . . " Their conversation gradually drifted off as they made their way upstairs, leaving Dan and Bess alone in the kitchen. 

"So, ya want some help?" Dan offered, glancing over the pile of dishes. They had offered to take care of them while Asia chatted with the adults in the parlor. 

Bess smiled at him just before reaching into the soapy water. "How could I refuse such a handsome gentlemen's offer?" 

He grinned and grabbed a towel and readied it in his hands, prepared for whatever dishes she sent his way. "Well, alrighty then."   
  


* * *

Once they had seen Austin off, Jo, Nick, and Amy remained. Laurie had offered to give Meg a ride back to town as his lunch hour had long since ended, and she needed to get back with the twins. 

"Well," Amy said with a great sigh, "That was not so bad, was it?" 

Nick glanced at her. 

Her features assumed a rather sheepish expression, his glance not missed. "Well, for most us anyway . . . " 

Nick merely chuckled, much to her surprise, and squeezed Jo's arm as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I better git back ta work, got some fences to look at. See ya later, Amy." 

Jo smiled, but any words were interrupted when Amy spoke. "I'm sorry, Nick, for tricking you into the pantry like that," she said, her voice sounding sincere. "I . . . I shouldn't have, and I hope you can forgive me." 

"Nah, it's over now." Nick offered her a brief smile and shook his head. "Just don't get offended if I'm a little leery of chasin' after more mice in the near future," he said, teasing her gently. 

Amy blushed as he departed, and Jo chuckled. 

"You're lucky," she teased. "He was fit to be tied when he finally got out of the pantry." 

"I suppose I can't blame him, although I only put a chair in front of it. He could have gotten out if he really wanted to and…" she trailed off, looking up with a sigh. An unusually solemn expression in place, Amy asked, "Are you terribly angry, Jo?" 

"Angry?" Jo turned to her, shaking her head a little. "No, I'm not angry. I suppose there is quite a bit of humor it, looking back." With a little laugh, she smiled again, then frowned slightly. "But if you ever try to meddle again, I might just take that back! You were lucky this time—but there's not telling about the next." 

Amy grinned, angelic innocence on her face. "Oh, no, I wouldn't dream—" A slight rustle around her hem caused her to stop and glance down. Gracious! Was that a—a—TAIL? 

With a shriek, she jumped back, cowering against the porch railing. "Nick!" she screamed, "It's a RAT!"   
  
  


**THE END**

Feedback is a very lovely thing…. :)


End file.
